


Sentry (Jung Yunho)

by Reina1



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Normalworld, Other - Freeform, Otherworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1/pseuds/Reina1
Summary: The Otherworld and Normalworld have coexisted ever since the Otherworld's veil covered half of Earth. Recently, the veil has been moving into Normal territory, too much more than it should. Win Raoh, a junior reporter obsessed with covering the dangerous, is ready to follow this story. She only realizes how serious the situation might be when she's assigned an Other solely for her protection--a quiet Sentry named Yunho, who shouldn't be interesting, but is impossible to ignore.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sentry (Jung Yunho)

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a little different from others, but I hope you guys still enjoy it!

This situation is surreal. Actually surreal and a venturing a little bit into Otherworldly, because Win Raoh is in a hotel built on the edge between two worlds, and the demarcation of where one ends and one begins isn't so much a line as it is a red-and-white hazy mist shimmering for a mile into each world. Although recently, that mist has turned a little more red, moved a little more into the mortal realm than it has ever before, and according to the authorities of both worlds, too much more than it should. 

And that's why Ms. Raoh, the rookie reporter extraordinaire with a penchant for taking up all the dangerous stories, is finding her way up to room 404 of the Divinity, one of three hotels built on this transcendental cusp made of wispy haze. The other two, Jove and Spirit, form the rest of what the entire world unofficially calls the Trinity Hotels, which is painfully ironic given that the Otherworld that mashes into the premises might as well be Hell, for all mortals know about it.

The bellhop, an Other twice Win's height with a single antler growing from the left side of his head, easily carries the three bags Win brought up the flights of stairs ("I wouldn't trust the elevator right now," he warned her) and steps in front of her before she opens the door. 

"This is often a surprise for many of our guests, but for your own safety, there are always Sentries at their post here," he says. 

Win nods. "They keep the halls safe, right?" She glances at the two bulky figures at the ends of the corridor: one at the far end by the hall, and another stretched around the elevator. She can't pick out the features on them, exactly, but she does notice the gold badge twinkling on their uniforms, just like on the bellhop's, letting her know that they are trusted workers. She knows, according to the concierge on the first floor, that she's already been Gifted with a glowing bulb above her head (one she can't see) that lets the Others know she means no harm. 

The bellhop shakes his head. "Those are not sentries. They're... well, just go on inside and I can show you." But Win lets him go inside first after she unlocks the door, watching as he bends at the waist almost completely in order to get through the doorway and waddles inside. She follows him and closes her door, turning around to see him place her bags at the doorway of the bedroom. 

"Welcome to the Divinity," a voice says behind her, and Win startles, turning around with her fist already swinging. She glimpses a hooded man before he disappears back into the shadow behind the door. 

"What the hell was that?" She demands of the bellhop. He's crouched down now, his antler just inches from scraping against the ceiling.

"That's your Sentry," he replies. "There's one in each room to protect the guests. It's a recent measure because of the Boundary issues."

"He's going to be in my room the whole time?" Win asks incredulously. 

"He's tied to your room the whole time. If anything happens, he'll be here, but he's not going to just stand there watching you," he reassures.

Win tries to rationalize it. She understands the need to have extra security, but... cohabitating with a whole separate entity? She really hopes her Sentry isn't, like, going to wander around her room and give her frequent tachycardia. If the hotel trusts him, she can, too. 

Win blows out of her mouth slowly, then unzips a side chain on the top suitcase. She pulls out a smooth stone, a valued currency in the Otherworld, and hands it to the bellhop, who stares it greedily before exiting her room with a nod and a promise to help her should she ever need it.

"Sentry?" She calls out. Her voice is hesitant because maybe the Sentry decided he wasn't going to put up with her throwing punches, but there's a soft whish sound and then he reappears. He watches her silently, and Win takes him in: he looks very much like a human, and he has a robe on that also forms a hood on head. The most inhumane thing about him is the way he can vanish into the shadows. 

Win lets out a breath of air, then forces a smile. "Hi! We started off on the wrong foot, but it's nice to have you staying here as a guard. I'm Win Raoh." She extends a hand towards him. He takes it cautiously, but doesn't do anything else--just holds her hand in the space between the both of them. Win tries to hold her smile. "So! What's your name?"

"Yunho." He stares at her intently, then his head jerks to the left like there's someone behind Win and he's trying to see who. Win whips around, too, then turns around to see that Yunho is gone again, the warmth of his hand still on her fingertips. Win sighs and sits down on the bed, the luggage at her feet unpacked and her room virtually untouched. She falls back, falls asleep in an empty room tinged the slightest shade of red. 


End file.
